Lights, Camera, Action
by queeenb
Summary: Bella gets a big break in her career in becoming the lead of a new romance. All is swell until she meets her arrogant co-star Edward and is forced to live with him. To her surprise, he shows her a whole different side of him. All Human. Rated M, LEMONS!
1. Hero and Heroine

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. I think co-stars falling in love is just adorable! Just imagine Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart :D**

**Haha, read and review, loves!**

Disclaimerrrr!: Don't own Twilight, but I do own my creativity skills ;)

---

I cannot believe that I got the part to this movie! Its everything that I ever dreamed of and I just know it will be the big break I've been looking for.

Ha, well at least that glory was good while it lasted. Because ever since I'd met my arrogant, selfish, unreliable co-star Edward Cullen theres nothing I'd rather do less than spend my days working with a jerk with him. Sure, he was beyond beautiful and incredibly hot, but I was so over that. Girls fell at his face and he knew that. So what? He's got good looks, that's not what makes someone a good person. The worst part is I have to kiss this self-absorbed ass. Yes, this "big break" happens to be a romance with some heated kissing scenes.

Ugh, all of my dreams shattered when I heard that.

The movie is called Twilight. Its about a girl (me) who falls in love with a vampire (Edward, unfortunately). Yeah, right, like I could ever fall in love with that asshole. Good thing I can act.

I thought nothing could get worse, Then, three weeks into shooting, our boss infamous director Billy Black, informed us that we needed to move in an apartment together. The studio would pay for it as long as we stayed there and kept it maintained. Ugh, I know the horror. Apparently it will give us "chemistry". He claims if we know each other a lot more then the audience will be able to see a connection on-screen. To me, it's a load of bull, but I'll do anything for this role.

So altogether, my name is Bella Swan, and I am playing a heroine in a movie aside a complete douchebag. Kill me now.

A/N: This chap is short, I know, but its only to kick off the story. Its like the prologue, although that's not the chapter name. I wanted to give you an idea of what its about. Its going to be all kinds of scandalous, romantic, and all out crazy, so brace yourselves! Stay tuned ;) Xoxo, B.


	2. Fend for Yourself

A/N: I hope you like it! Review please. It makes me oh so happy! But even if you just read, that's good enough for now. Thanks, I love you all.

---

Our apartment was nice. Luckily, in moving our stuff in, we didn't see each other much. Ugh, I hate having to use the word _our_. That's just the icing on the freaking cake.

I was so grateful for there being two bedrooms and with their own bathrooms. The rest of the house was pretty nice too, but we'd have to share it all, unfortunately.

---

First night after finally settling in:

I was calmly cooking myself dinner while listening to my iPod. I was in the moment, like I usually was when I was living with Charlie, except for I was never rudely broken out of it. I didn't even hear Edward come in.

I felt his fingertips trail down my side and I jumped.

"Fuck, Edward! You scared me!" I said, clearly angry, while taking my ear buds out of my ears.

"Whatcha cookin for us?" he asked, with a hopeful expression. Too bad I didn't care.

"I am cooking a grilled cheese, for _me_. I don't think _us_ applies here."

"Oh, come on, Bellaboo, please! I haven't ate anything all day."

"Well then, that's too bad for you. I got forced into living here, and I don't recall Billy telling me that I had to feed you too," I snapped at him.

"Hm, I think I can recall him saying that."

I pushed past him and got a plate. I was so frustrated at the moment I just wanted to be alone. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I took the scorching grilled cheese off of the pan and threw it on the plate. "Eat up, asshole."

With that, I barged into my room and slammed the door behind me. My bed looked so welcoming and I plopped down on it, burying my face in the pillow. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I didn't want Edward to hear and think that he gets under my skin. Although he does, but I don't want him to know that. He'll just egg me on more.

"Bellarina?" I heard Edward say with amusement in his tone.

This was my breaking point. I could feel it. "Don't fucking call me that! Don't call me _anything_! In fact, act as if I don't exist. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me."

I heard him walking closer towards the bed where I lay, clearly not getting the point. I took my pillow and chucked it at him. He was taken aback by this, and walked right out of the room without saying a word to me.

Asshole.

**A/N: More to come soon! This ones a fun one, I already have it all planned out. Its gonna be good. :)**

**Love you guys! Review pleaseee&thankyouuu! Xoxo, B.**


	3. An Unwanted Run In

**A/N: Not a very long chap, but I want you to know that this story will be my main focus until I finish it. Five Minutes to Midnight is pretty much finished now. If you haven't read it, you should. Its Edward/Bella too. AH, just like I like it. :)**

---

The next morning I stumbled out of bed. Luckily the coast was clear and I didn't have to deal with Edward.

There's just something about him that hits a nerve. His arrogance…his insensitivity…his I'm-too-hot-for-my-own-good attitude. It was just beyond annoying.

You probably think I am an overdramatic whiny bitch, but I've just never had to live with someone on my own before, especially someone so incorrigible. The only person I'd ever lived with was Charlie, who is probably one of the easiest people to live with. Just give him a beer, pizza, recliner, and ESPN and he's set for the evening.

I'd contemplated living with my best friend Rosalie, but I did _not _want to always have to walk in on her sexcapades.

So now, here I am. Waiting in line for a latte at the corner Starbucks, desperately trying to figure out something to do so I don't have to go home to _him_.

When the lady in front of me rudely finished ordering her Vanilla Bean Frap I was finally up.

"Hi! How may I help you?" chirped a girl with black short hair and a height even shorter.

"Tall iced caramel macchiato with cream and caramel drizzle please," I ordered.

She smiled widely and gave me my total.

After waiting and receiving my drink I sat myself at the nearest table and began to read my favorite book, all the while furiously devouring my coffee.

"Wuthering Heights, eh?" a voice asked. I glanced up. Edward. Of course.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and looked back down at my book.

He assumed he could just take the seat next to me and I glared at him.

"Look, I think we got off to a rough start—"

"No, you look. I have no intention of getting to know you. If I really wanted to I'd just look for your info in some cheesy teen mag," I spat.

His face fell at my comment.

"Damn. I usually get turned on when a girl gets that feisty but that _hurt_," he replied, his stupid smug grin resurfacing.

"Buzz off, Cullen. I'll only talk to you when I have to. From now on, we will only speak when we are at work, got it?"

"Bella, if you don't mind my asking, what the hell did I do to you? Or are you normally this big of a bitch on a daily basis?"

My head snapped up and my face got colder. "I don't know Edward, maybe its because you just totally interrupted my reading for one. Maybe its because you totally expected me to make you dinner last night. Or maybe it's the fact that you are always acting like I _owe _you something!"

He looked truly amused which angered me even more.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Hiding out? Come on, Bella, you can't seriously—"

"She's meeting me here," A voice interrupted.

I looked to find the girl with the short black hair who took my order.

"If you don't mind, can I sit here? Sorry it took so long, Bella. I thought he was going to let me off of break sooner," she said.

I just nodded and went along with it.

Edward looked at her, not fully believing it but slowly emerged from the chair.

"Sure, sorry. I didn't realize Bella had any friends," he snarled, flashing me an arrogant smirk.

I scowled.

When we walked away the girl held her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Alice," she said, smiling.

I just giggled. "I'm Bella. Thanks so much for that."

"Oh, no problem. You looked like you needed saving. And plus, there's nothing else to do now that I'm on break."

I nodded my head, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I should go. I'll probably see you later if you come here often, eh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure. See ya," I said, with a big, thankful smile.

"The coast is clear, you can leave now if you want," She bent down, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm good," I said.

And we both went back to what we were doing in the first place, acting like Edward Cullen did not exist.

**A/N: Eh, still sucky but I'm on a time limit and I at least wanted to get one chapter to let you know I'll be continuing my stories, just been very far behind. The chapters will get longer I promise! Keep reading, it will get a lot better. Ugh, I'm truly disappointed. Busy life though. Review!**

**xoxo, B.**


	4. Sense of Reality

**A/N: Enjoy my Twilites :)**

---

The rest of the day I went around and about, avoiding every place that could lead to Edward Cullen. But then I'd finally made it back home. But I did not want to walk in on what I walked in on.

Edward Cullen kissing some blonde chick on his couch.

I knew I was attracted to him in so many ways, but I don't know why it struck a cord. I couldn't even stand the guy! What did I care?

But I demanded that they get out and let me have my privacy.

Ugh, I've become such a…bitch.

Whatever.

Anyway, he told her that he'd call her and she left.

"What the hell was that for, Bella?"

"Couldn't you have sucked face somewhere else? This is my home you know."

"Its mine too. Besides, you weren't really supposed to walk in on that…couldn't you have given us some time, or something? I mean, that was going somewhere. We would have been in the bedroom in no time."

"Edward, I do not wish to know of your sleazy one night stands. Just take them elsewhere. Please?"

He gave me a heart melting crooked grin and grazed my hand. "Sure, Bella."

I gave him a smile. It was the least I could do. After all, his last gesture was very genuine. And nice.

As he turned to go to his bedroom, I spoke up.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, um, practice lines?"

He smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I haven't been able to practice much lately."

"Cool beans."

Oh my God, did I really just say 'cool beans'? I don't think I've said that since high school. Wait, did I even say it in high school…

"Let me go get my script."

I waited on the couch for him and then he finally sat beside me. He looked even more breathtaking in his pajamas.

Ugh, Bella, get it together. You hate him.

"So, what scene do you want to start at?" I asked.

"How about…the part where he shows up in her bedroom?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Well, it did sound good. But I hadn't really read over much of the script besides the beginning, and I didn't realize this was the kiss scene.

So, I started.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward smiled. "I like watching you sleep, its fascinating to me."

I stared at him, as the script called for.

"Can I just try something…"

My character didn't have like any lines in this part, so I just nodded my head as he leaned in towards me.

"Stay very still…"

Then, he was even closer, and my part called for me to move forward a little bit, so that he could tell me to stay still again.

But then our lips were barely touching, and I felt very awkward. I mean, sure, this is all in the script, but it just didn't feel right.

"Do we really need to practice this part?" I asked, sliding away from him on the couch.

He smiled seductively and grazed my hip. "Don't you want to?"

"No, Edward. This part is unnecessary to practice over and over. We'll get the kiss right. Lets run over the lines once more."

Edward looked slightly disappointed, and I have to admit, I kind of was too. But three factors came into play. One: In reality, I can't stand him. Two: He was just sucking face with some other chick moments before. Three: If we were to kiss, I'd want it to be a lot better than this moment. Not some required moment for a scene in a movie.

We went over the lines once more, and he started to shift towards me again.

Just as our faces were inches apart—once again—I broke the awkward silence. Clearly, he didn't get the point.

"Do you like apples?"

Edward became slightly amused. "Um, as a matter of fact, I do. Why do you ask, Miss Swan?"

I tried my hardest to hold back a giggle. "There's some in the fridge."

He nodded. "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"Wait, Edward," I said, lightly grasping his wrist in my hand, stopping him from getting up. "Stay."

He smiled. "What for?"

"I'm not very tired…and these past couple days have been hectic. I need someone to talk to. Even if it is just you."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Okay. What's up?"

"Gosh, I don't even know where to begin. I got this major role in a major movie, and its all major and what not, but I got stuck with this major tool. His names Edwin or Edward, or something or other. You might have heard of him?"

He chuckled again. "Rings a bell."

"Well, the thing is, we don't really get along. We got off on the wrong foot. But I think I've been a little too…abrasive…"

"What ever do you mean, Miss Swan?"

"Well," I said, scooting towards him, "For starters I denied him the right of one of my world famous grilled cheeses. And rejected him at a Starbucks."

Edward gasped. "No. You did that? That poor man."

"Mhm. But now, I see him a little different. Only a little. A very little. I wonder what he thinks of me."

He smiled. "Well at first, I'd say that the man thought you were very cold. Too cold to be such a pretty girl. But now, I'd say that he's pretty fond of this girl…"

"Really," I said, and by now we were holding hands. I don't know how that happened.

"Yes. He hopes she'll give him a chance to prove that he's not what she sees in the public eye."

My finger traced his palm. "I think that she is willing to give it a try."

He smiled. "Okay, then."

Edward snatched his hand from mine, only to hold it out again.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella Swan. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, no. Pleasures mine."

I giggled and just kept quiet.

"As long as you don't snore too loudly, I think we can get along," Edward said.

"As long as you keep the toilet seat down," I said, patting his arm.

Edward chuckled and his eyes shifted to the ground. He kept quiet a little.

Then he stood up and I mirrored his movements, and stood up also.

He leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek. He stayed lingered at my ear and whispered a "Goodnight Bella."

And like that, he was gone. Along with my sense of reality.

**A/N: Review please! xoxo, B.**


	5. With A Little Help from Our Friends

"Bella…"

"Hm?" I asked. I opened my eyes to see a tiny figure.

I was startled to see it was Alice, the clerk from Starbucks.

"Hi Bella!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Edward let me in on his way out!"

"Um…"

I could have been mad at Edward, but he did think that me and Alice were close friends from what it looked like the other day at Starbucks, so he really didn't think he was letting some stranger in. Plus, I was really trying to see Edward in a different light, as hard as that may be.

"So…"

"Do you want to go for breakfast?"

"How do you know where I live…"

"I saw you enter this building yesterday when my shift ended. I asked the dude at the lobby which one is Bella."

"Oh," I said, still half asleep.

"So, breakfast, or…I mean, if you don't want to its fine. I may have come off a little too strong—"

"No, its totally fine. Breakfast sounds good. I just haven't really woken up yet. Minds still in a haze."

"Ah, I see. Well, wake up, sleepyhead!"

I laughed. She was very chirpy, and reminded me of a child, but a fun, not annoying child. If that makes sense.

So we went out for breakfast and she told me all about her life. She lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, which is a little ways from Lower West Side, which is where me and Edward reside. Okay, that totally sounded like we are a couple. And that's so not the case…

Her parents are named Eleazar and Jane. She says that they have been on the rocks lately, and they might get a divorce. She looked really sad, but I didn't really know what to do. I've never been good at consoling people. Sympathy is just not one of my things.

Me and Alice hung out for most of the day, and I went home and fell asleep on the couch. I was awoken by a "Dammit!" coming from Edward.

I looked around. He was rubbing his ankle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Just this stupid door stopper…"

"Its alright. What time is it?"

"Quarter to Eight. How long have you been sleeping? Your hair's a mess."

"Mm, don't really remember. I just kinda fell asleep. And your hair is always a mess. So we're even."

"Yes, but I make it look good," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and to my surprise, he lunged at me.

"Bella Swan you take that back!"

I laughed. "Never!"

Then he stopped tickling me and looked deep into my eyes. I don't know what was going to happen next, and honestly, I didn't even care. Because I wasn't going to pull away even if he didn't have me in some sort of embrace. He started leaning towards me and I closed my eyes.

But then the stupid doorbell rang and we both jumped.

When he answered the door, someone came barging in. "Eddie!"

The dude was big and burly, and kind of intimidating. But his warm smile made all intimidated thoughts disappear.

"Oh, man, Eddie, hot date?"

Edward clenched his teeth. "Dude. Don't call me Eddie. And no, I wish it to be a hot date though," he said, winking at me.

I felt all of the tension subside and immediately felt at ease.

The dude pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm Emmett!"

"She's Bella, but she might not be for long if you keep squeezing the air out of her like that."

Finally, he let me go. "Sorry. I get carried away. Not so often do I see Eddie with a chick."

I giggled. "Its okay. We live together. Director's orders."

"Oh…co-star. How cliché but yet kinky," he said, winking at Edward.

Edward scowled at him and walked to the fridge, pulling out two beers. Then he paused. "You want one Bella?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm heading off to bed. Nice meeting you, Emmett."

Emmett smiled. "You too, Bella. See ya."

With that, I trailed off to bed, and slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't keep Bella hating Edward for long, you know that. :)

**Reviews pleease&thankyouuu !**

**xoxo, B.**


	6. Amazing

**A/N: Enjoy, loves. But review, please.**

We spent all of the next day practicing, and it went pretty smoothly. Billy was there for the most part, and I like Billy. He's a pretty nice dude.

So anyway, the weekend came. And I had no plans.

Edward had been out all day, and I don't really know where or what he was doing.

I was feeling oh so bored, so I decided to go out by my building and get some air. There was a small alley on the side of our brick apartment building, and I led myself to it. Then, that's when I spotted him.

Edward was slouched on the ground, with a bloody nose, and a busted lip. His eye was slightly bruised. He looked bad. And I _felt _bad.

"Oh my…Edward, what happened?" I asked, trying to pull him up.

He swatted me away. "Go away, Bella."

"No, I won't."

"I want you to."

"I don't care. I'm not going to leave you here."

He didn't look me in the eye. "I don't want you to see me like this," he spat.

"Ugh, Edward, cut it out. Its just me."

He looked me straight in the eyes then, and his eyes burned through mine. "Exactly. It is you. Why do you think I've been out here? Waiting until I knew you'd be asleep. I'm a coward. I don't want you to see me like this—"

"Edward. Shut up. You are being absurd. I've already seen you, so lets get you cleaned up."

He let me pull him up and he ignored all of the stares in the lobby. We reached our floor and then our room quickly.

I started to get out the peroxide and wet a washcloth. I took out some Advil and handed it to him. "Here, take this."

He grunted and reluctantly took it while taking a swig of his water along with it.

I forced him on the couch and began to wet his face. Then, I poured peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed it onto his open cuts. He winced at this.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"These guys started talking about me. Saying stuff about my acting and shit. Then I just went off after they said…" he trailed off, obviously preventing himself from saying what was next.

"What else, Edward?"

"They…said that I'd get to fuck that newbie actress Isabella Swan and that they'd like a turn…"

I just rolled my eyes. This stuff didn't faze me. Boys will be boys.

"And?"

"Bella, that's what did it. They don't need to speak about you that way."

"Whatever, I'm used to it. But thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," he spat with venom.

"Edward, for real, just stop. I'm trying to help you and you are taking all of this out on me."

His face fell. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't even know why, but I lost it back there."

"Do you know…who it was?"

"Yeah. This kid named James who's been in my shit for years. He's auditioned for a lot of the roles I've gotten and has followed my career in hopes of vengeance. He's just always been so cynical towards me. Thinks I'm the reason his career hasn't kicked off."

"Oh. I don't know a James…"

"Yeah, he's unheard of."

"And apparently I'm not as much as I thought…"

"Well, you're getting there. This roles big for you."

I was glad that the subject got lighter. Things were starting to get heavy.

Once he was all cleaned up, we went and sat on his bed.

He went to lay down and looked distraught. I traced my fingers lightly on his temple.

"Edward, whats wrong?"

"I just…can't imagine what you think of me now."

"I still see you the same. Better than what I did when I first met you."

"Really?" He said, not fully believing me.

"Yeah, Edward. I like you."

He smiled and leaned up. "I like you too, Bella." I nodded my head and he started to scoot torwards me. "A lot."

I was pretty sure that something was going to happen right then, like it might have when we were practicing the bedroom scene, or before Emmett interrupted.

And I was right.

Almost immediately, his lips pressed to mine. I forced my lips even harder when his arms circled around me. My tongue slid across his and they met. His mouth was sweet and warm. I moaned in contentment.

He groaned back at me and I straddled his hips, grinding onto his obvious hard on.

"Mmm, Bella…" he murmured against my lips.

"Edward…" I moaned at him.

I began to slide off his shirt and his eyebrows raised a little. I guess he wasn't expecting my brazenness. To be honest, I really wasn't expecting that out of me either. And I don't even know why I wanted him so badly, but I did. So my needs and wants over rid any rational thoughts at the moment.

Soon, my shirt was off too. And my fingers found the hem of his jeans and I tugged lightly as he began to pull them off and he climbed on top of me.

He took off my bra and studied me. Then, he traced his tongue on my nipple. But I couldn't take it anymore. I slid off my jeans and he started kissing down my body.

"Edward, I need you."

His fingers slid up my thigh, and it tickled a bit. They fiddled with my panties, but not in a nervous "I'm-a-sixteen-year-old-and-this-is-my-first-time" kind of way. It was more of an "Are-you-sure?" action. My hand forced his to pull them off and his boxers followed suit.

His finger made its way into my entrance but I stopped him, ready to fully take him.

"No," I stated, and pulled his erection into my hand, leading it to where it needed to be: inside of me.

He slid inside of me slowly, because he is pretty damn huge, but I adjusted pretty soon.

He started to rock back and forth, panting slightly.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so tight."

"Edward, baby. Ride me."

He slammed into me harder at my words, and I could tell we were both highly turned on.

His finger found my clit and pinched a little.

"Bella, I'm not…gonna last long…"

"Me either…fuck."

We both rocked back and forth as our moaning grew louder and louder.

"Come with me, Bella," Edward managed to get out.

And I did so, with his release following soon.

He pulled out a couple seconds later and laid me on his chest.

"Amazing," he said.

And that word summed up it for me too. It summed up that whole moment, and I couldn't believe that it was Edward Cullen who made me feel that way.

A/N: You may think this lemon is too soon, but trust me, smut and happy endings do not come easily. That's all I can say. And this Bella does not let her guard down as much as you'd think. Oh, and they didn't use a condom, but Bella's on birth control. Didn't really feel like incorporating that. No pregnant Bella in this story. I always hate pregnancies. Such downers. Okay, loves. Please review!

**xoxo, B.**


	7. Aftermath, Afterglow

I woke up in my bed the next morning, because I snuck off in the middle of the night.

I knew this would happen. Regrets filled my mind, just like he filled me last night.

Oh, God. What has a one night stand turned me into?

I don't think he thinks this is a one night stand. But for me, it is.

Making my way into the kitchen, I sensed he was up. Because I smelt an omelet. And seen the omelet. And heard the omelet cooking.

He smiled at me, and his bronze hair was proof that last night did happen. I imagine that I had sex hair too.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," he said, kissing me on the forehead. I tried my best to give him a smile and hide my regret. But I couldn't.

"Whats…wrong?"

"Edward."

"Oh, shit. Now I see why you snuck off in the middle of the night. You regret this."

"Well…do you?"

"No, Bella. I don't. Last night was…beyond amazing. I know a one night stand when I see one and that was definitely not just a one time thing…I hope."

"Edward, who was that blonde girl? Did you cheat last night…because…"

"No, that was Tanya Denali. You haven't heard of her? Anyway, I was just working on an audition with her. We're old friends. But…that kiss you saw, was just a scene. I just made you think it wasn't."

"Why would you do that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "To make you jealous."

"But…what…Edward, do you…_like _me?"

Edward looked ashamed and went back to cooking breakfast. "Well, yeah. I thought you felt the same."

My heart sank. I do, but I don't. I didn't know what to do. But all I know, is last night shouldn't have happened. Not when there were so many things that needed to be addressed between us. So, I said what needed to be said. What was on my mind.

"Edward, last night…it was a mistake."

He turned around, and looked profoundly hurt.

"Fuck, Bella. I can't believe you. So do you always lead on guys like this or is it just me? Because to be honest, I feel like shit right now."

"Edward, please. I just…"

"What was it then, Bella? Was it pity because I got my ass kicked by some lowlife scum? Or was it just a thank you for sticking up for you? Because I didn't do that for the sake of defending your honor. I did it because I care about you."

"But why do you? I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"Bella, no. I see right through that. Its all a front you put on because you are afraid of letting people in. But right now, yeah, you're being a bitch. I put my heart on the line and this is what happens."

I was furious. "Oh. So this is all _my _fault, huh? Well, you know what? Fuck you, Edward Cullen."

And with that, I left.

A/N: Very short chap, I know. Just clearing the air and what not. Review please. I just gave you 4 new chapters. Pretty amazing if you ask me.

**xoxo, B. **


	8. On An Emotional Level

I cannot believe I let that stupid Edward Cullen get to me. Why do I care how much I hurt him? I mean, in reality, I can't stand him. But I think the fact that he stuck up for me had a lot to do with it. He's been really sweet to me lately, and I don't know if that's just an act, or what. But if it was just all an act to maybe get in my pants, then surely, he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of making breakfast for me this morning. He wouldn't have looked so hurt when I said our lovemaking was a mistake. Well, it sure felt more than just sex to me. I can't help the way I feel lately when I'm around him, although I wish I could.

I spent the rest of the day at Starbucks, reading Wuthering Heights and chatting with Alice. She told me how she just met a guy named Jasper and they're going on a date tomorrow, which is the weekend. She also offered for me to stay at her place tonight, so I could escape Edward. And I accepted.

I didn't have any clothes, but Alice assured me that I did not have to worry about that one bit. I hope she didn't expect me to fit in her clothes. She's tiny.

Arriving at her house, we sat on her bed. Well, that was after she fetched some Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream **(A/N: Favorite!) **and two spoons. I felt like I was in high school again, sitting on a bed with a tub of ice cream with my best friend, talking our problems away.

"So. Is there any particular reason why you are avoiding Edward?" Alice asked.

"You met him. You seen how he is. He just gets on my nerves."

"But I thought you said that you two worked things out?"

"Well, we did. Sort of." And, cue the blushing.

"Isabella Swan! Tell me what happened right now!"

"Well, last night…we um, had sex," I said, mumbling the 'had sex' part.

Her jaw went agape and she let out a squeal, throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, Bella! Wait…why the hell are you here, then? Why aren't you at your place having sweaty hot sex with that gorgeous sex god?!"

"Alice," I whined. She released me from her death grip hug.

"So…what happened, then?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I tell you, it was amazing. Sex god is right. It was hands down the best orgasm I'd ever had in my entire life…" I said, dreamily, squirming from the need for more below.

"Oh, man, Bella. Don't wet your panties on my bed. But…what the hell is wrong with you! You obviously want a round two!"

"See…that's the thing, I do, but I don't. I told him it was a mistake.."

"What! Now why'd you go and do that?"

Jeeze, I could tell she's team Edward all the way. Not that I have any other guys that take an interest in me at the moment. Maybe if I did, it would make this whole thing easier.

"Well, it just…we finally called a truce, and we…I don't know we just fucked out of nowhere. Now, doesn't that sound like a mistake to you?"

Alice giggled. "No, it sounds like attraction that you didn't know you had mixed with sexual frustration. Admit it, Bella. You like him."

"Yes, but not the way that I want to, Alice. I'd rather like him on an emotional level and that's just…not there. I mean, sure, I enjoyed him on a physical level but that's not usually what I look for in a guy…"

"Well you can have that too. You just ran out—"

"Alice, can we be done talking about this? I mean, I don't really know what to do or what to think, and all of this is just not helping…So, tell me about this Jasper guy."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Bella, he's just so so cute! And sweet! Such a gentleman! And he's got an adorable southern accent! He comes from Texas. You just have to meet him sometime!"

I giggled at her excitement. "I will, won't I? I'll be the judge on if he's right for you."

"He so is! I really think you'll like him, Bella. You'll approve the minute you meet him!"

I sighed, and nodded my head, feeling very tired. I laid on her lap and she started to run her fingers through my hair, in a "I'm consoling you kind of way".

"You can't stop thinking about him, can you?" she said, quietly.

"You shoulda seen his face, Alice. It was just so…broken. I can't believe I had that effect on him…"

"I can. Any man in their right mind would drop at your feet, Bella. And he's just as gorgeous as you. You deserve someone like that…"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure if he has more to him than just his physical appearance. I mean, he is pretty arrogant. But it seems like…because…"

"Is there something else?" she asked me.

"Well, he got into a fight because some guy was saying that he'll get to fuck me and that he wants a turn. He said he didn't do it for the sake of sticking up for me, he did it because he couldn't help how much he cares for me."

I could hear her holding back a squeal. I looked up at her, an amused expression on my face. She zipped across her lips. "I won't say anything. You already know what I think."

I smiled. "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea…"

After that I fell asleep pretty quickly, my dreams tracing back to Edward. They were happy dreams, of me and him kissing on a swing. Nothing like memories of last night, or a round two. Just pure bliss. It was all on an emotional level, just like I wanted.

A/N: Please review. I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter. But I am pretty content. Peacelove&reviews everyone!

**xoxo, B.**


	9. Black Sheep

The next morning I woke up and checked my phone, only to find one missed call. It was from Billy Black, our director. I called him back.

"Billy Black speaking," he answered in his professional voice.

"Hello, Billy. Its Bella. You called?"

"Ah, Bella. Yes. I did."

"What's up?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to come over for dinner tonight. I want to show my family the actress I just scored for my movie. They don't believe that I've found someone that will be a breakout star," Billy mused in his now nonprofessional, friendly voice.

"Sure, that sounds good. I don't have any plans."

"No dinner plans with Edward? I hope you two are getting along—"

"Yeah, we are. Everything's good."

"I spoke to him earlier, ya know, just checkin up on the kid. And he sounded pretty down. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Um, no. But I'll ask him when I see him."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe if you give him a shoulder to cry on…I told you I want some chemistry outta you two…"

"Sure thing, Billy. I assure you, our chemistry will be so fizzy the Bunsen burner will overflow." Oh man, did I really just say that?

Billy chuckled. "Whatever you say, Bella. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay. See ya."

---

After a couple hours of getting ready at Alice's—still sort of avoiding Edward until we can thoroughly talk out our problems—I was all ready for dinner at the Black's. Then, I felt immensely nervous. It's not every day you have to have dinner with your boss and impress his family. I bet they're like…professional critics too.

"You'll be fine, Bella," Alice assured me.

"I…I know, I probably will. But what if they all hate me and then he like…fires me because he sees that he can get a much better actress? I mean he could, we haven't filmed anything yet…"

"Oh, snap out of it Bella. You. Will. Be. Great."

"Thanks," I mumbled, climbing into the taxi.

"Good luck, B!"

"Good luck on your date, Al!" I yelled out the window towards her as the driver pulled away.

---

The Black mansion was beautiful. I can't believe that someone could actually live there. Totally, utterly absurd.

"Bella Swan!" Billy yelled, welcoming me into the house. He was always so friendly. I'm happy to have a boss like him instead of someone that throws a fit when something doesn't go exactly the way they want.

"Afternoon, Billy," I said, taking a big whiff. "Mmm, smells good."

"That, my dear, is my lovely daughter Rebecca's cooking. You might have heard of her, Rebecca Black, she owns the Black Sheep franchise.

"Yep. Now that you mention it, it rings a bell."

He sat me at the table to which his family was waiting.

Rebecca came out with the food shortly after and we all sat down.

"Bella, this is Rebecca," he said pointing to her. "This is Rachel," he said pointing to a gorgeous girl that looked a lot like Rebecca but more pampered. "And this is my son, Jacob."

I looked at a tan skinned, gorgeous boy. He smiled and the white reflected off of the russet color of his skin. It was almost blinding, but in a very pleasant way.

"Hello," I said, finding myself not being able to take my eyes off of Jacob.

He winked and said, "Hey. Its nice to meet you."

His voice was very deep and seductive. I wanted to jump him right there.

Dinner went by pretty quickly and his daughters were so funny. They argued like typical twins. But they were so nice and warm and welcoming. I offered to clean up, but Rebecca and Rachel insisted that they will, because I am the guest.

I made my way into the living room, with Jacob and Billy behind me. And the doorbell rang.

"Well, son, I hope you are good at entertaining guests, because I am going to have to leave you with Bella. I have an appointment with some advertising clerks for the movie poster."

"Okay. We can go to my room and chill. I have a flat screen," Jacob addressed me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sounds cool."

"Don't scare her away, son. She's a one-of-a-kind actress. I can't afford to lose her."

Jacob chuckled. "Sure dad." Then he whispered in my ear huskily, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

_Oh but I want you to._ I thought. Oh man, I have become so…hormone crazed.

We made our way into his room and I sat on his bed. I don't know how I could make myself comfortable so easily, but I did.

Jacob sat next to me, with a devious grin.

"What?" I said.

He leaned into me, whispering in my ear, which might I add turned me on. "You know what. You were practically eye fucking me at dinner. Care to explain what that was about?"

I pushed him down, hovering above him. I could tell by his face that he was surprised. "Well, Jacob…I like what I see," I whispered in his ear. I could feel him going rock hard under me, and I was gone.

I licked his earlobe and he grunted. It was pretty sexy, but nothing compared to the noises that Edward makes.

_Ugh, Bella get Edward out of your head! Now's not the moment. You're bout to get some from your boss's hot son. So just stop thinking._

His hands slid to adjust me into a more comfortable straddling position. I hurriedly took off his shirt, trying to rid my thoughts of Edward.

His body was really muscular, and stocky. But not my type. I prefer them toned…and chiseled…and pale, like me…just like Edward…

"Bella," Jacob moaned into my ear, breaking me out of my thoughts. I ground myself into him and he groaned in sensation.

"More," I demanded. Soon, he was in his boxers. It was a pleasant sight.

He turned so he could be on top of me and started to kiss up my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he nibbled my earlobe, and it kind of reminded me of Edward.

"Mmm, Edward…" I moaned.

Shit. Did I just say…Edward? No, Bella! Jacob. Not Edward.

Shit shit shit.

"Uh, who's Edward?" Jacob asked, looking offended.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, no one. I uh, gotta go." I said scrambling out of the room.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

---

**A/N: Review loves! They make me happppy! :)**

**xoxo, B.**


	10. Three Rounds of Jose Cuervo

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this one. Review.**

"Alice? I know you are on your date but could you…come get me?"

"Sure. Are you okay? And the date's over, by the way. So no worries."

"I'm fine. How'd the date go?" I said, trying to disguise my voice of lies.

"I'll tell you about it when I pick you up. And you are going to tell me why you sound so upset. You know what? It's a girls night."

"Alice, we just had one of those last night."

"Yes, I know. But _this _girl's night is going to have a way different theme…"

"Alice Brandon, tell me what you have—"

"See ya, Bella!"

Click.

---

"So, what happened?" Alice asked me.

"I, uh…you first."

"Jasper is just _so _perfect! He took me to my doorstep and kissed me on the cheek but I wanted more, of course, so I turned to kiss him on the lips. Then things got a little hot and heavy, next thing I knew my tongue was in his throat. In his throat, Bella! I mean, it was just so sensational…but he told me goodbye because its not proper to go any farther on the first date, as much as _I _wanted to…"

Whoa. Slow down there. That's a lot of information to take in.

"Ah, so it went well, then?"

"Better than well. Now, your turn."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Well turns out that Billy Black has this uber-hot son named—"

"Jacob Black."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What? I keep up with the tabloids."

"Um, so anyways…later after dinner we went to his room because Billy had some business to take care of—" I was interrupted by Alice's snickering. "Grow up, Al," I giggled. "Anyways, we went to his room and uh, we kind of started making out…I just was really…well in all honesty I really wanted to get laid, okay? And Jacob was there. Looking hot. And ready for me."

"Oh em gee! You did _not _make out with _the _Jacob Black! One of the most eligible richest bachelors! Ugh, I am so jealous."

"You have your 'perfect, dreamy, sensational' Jasper. Guess things change fast, eh?" I said in a mocking tone. She slapped my arm playfully.

"So why the hurry out of there, then?"

"Well, this is where it uh, gets interesting…"

"Go on," Alice said, as if she was anticipating some sort of life changing ordeal.

"I moaned Edward's name when Jacob was groping me."

She gasped so loudly and her eyes widened. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes way."

"Bella you so have to tell Edward how you feel!"

"Wait—what?"

"Don't be clueless, Bella. You have feelings for Edward. Otherwise you wouldn't have said his name in a very intimate, heated moment."

"I just…"

"Yeah, B. Explain this one. Give it your best try."

"I don't know what to do," I mumbled.

"So you are _actually _admitting for once that I am right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so. I mean, ever since we had sex that's all I could think about."

"Scratch the girl's night! You need a little help from my friend."

"Oh, and who would your friend be?" I giggled.

"Jose Cuervo."

---

Alice and I drank our asses off just trying to ease the moment. I mean, my mind's been so crowded, I deserved to just…let go.

And let go I did, let me tell you.

I demanded that Alice let me go home, and her being almost passed out from all of the alcohol, let me. As long as she could call a cab.

We had started drinking pretty early on so it was only like eleven thirty at the most when I arrived home. Edward was sitting on the couch in all his hot fucking glory. Ugh, he looked so ready to fuck with his messy bronze locks. And I was ready for him to make my hair just as messy.

"Edddwardddd," I mumbled…and stumbled, might I add.

He sat up and came over to me, and I stumbled again and almost fell, this time he was catching me.

"You're drunk," he observed in monotone.

"I had a few drinnnks," I slurred.

"A few?" Edward sighed, clearly annoyed. "Let's get you to bed."

"Bed with you, ohhh yesss."

Okay, not my proudest moment.

"Bella, help me here. Can you at least try to walk?" Edward said as I put all my weight on him.

I brothe in his scent. "Mmm, smells like Edward. Edwarddd is yum," I giggled, hiccupping.

He just rolled his eyes, ignoring me.

Soon, we reached my bed. He started to walk away.

"Don't le-leave m-me," I hiccupped out.

He sighed. "Only until you go to sleep."

He sat on the edge of my bed and I pulled his shirt with as much force as my drunken ass could. "Pleeease, lay with me."

Edward sighed once more and hesitantly circled his arms around me.

"I…I—I'm sorry," I managed to get out.

"I know."

After that, I fell asleep. I really couldn't keep my eyes open much longer as much as I wanted to savor being in Edward's arms, finally, and once again.

A/N: Hehe, drunk Bella is so much fun to write! Woo for another chapter! One more coming up soon. Very soon. Possibly in like 5 minutes.

**xoxo, B.**


	11. The Best Ever

To say I felt like crap in the morning would be a definite understatement. I woke up, and my hair was really messy, so I tried to tame it with all of my might.

I wanted to take a shower, but the room was spinning a little from lightheadedness.

A knock lightly came from my door. I looked behind my shoulder from where I was sitting. It was Edward.

"Uh, I thought you might want this," he said, handing me an Excedrin migraine.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. He started to walk away. "Wait," I told him.

He turned around. I sighed and walked over to my bed, directing him to come sit on it with me.

"I just wanted to um…thank you. For taking care of me last night."

"It's fine. It was nothing. You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do. You still made sure I got to bed alright even after I told you that sex with you was a mistake."

He cringed at the memory. "You looked so helpless…I couldn't just leave you there, you know. Plus, you helped me that night I got into that fight with James. Even after I kept telling you to go away."

"I treated you a lot worse," I told him.

Edward looked at me straight in the eyes. "Yeah, you did."

"I know. And I am so, so sorry."

He nodded his head. "I know. It's okay. I promise."

"Edward, look at me."

He did so, and I scooted closer to him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I…um…sex with you was not a mistake."

He looked at me, trying to search my face for any pity. "Really?"

"To be honest, it was the…greatest fucking sex I ever had," I said, and immediately blushed at my boldness.

Edward looked at me, eyes filled with passion. "I agree. Hands down, best sex ever."

I blushed more at this and fiddled with my thumbs. "I haven't really been able to stop thinking about it either. I drank last night to get my mind off of it…but then demanded Alice call me a cab so I could come see you…"

Edward chuckled. "Well I wish you would have came sober. Then we could have actually done something about your…issues…"

I gulped. "Did I um…say anything last night? Like, embarrassing?"

"Well you told me that you like the way I smell…in some words."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah, and I quote: 'Smells like Edward. Edward is yum.'"

I groaned and buried my face into my head.

"Hey," Edward said sweetly, "don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered."

I looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Mhm…and I must say, you smell very…yum too," he chuckled, obviously finding some amusement in all of this. His arrogance always seems to come out at the worst times.

"Yeah. Thanks." I scowled.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be so serious."

I looked at him. "I am not serious."

"Prove it."

I kissed him with urgency, shoving my wet tongue into his paradise that he calls a mouth. I forced him on the bed and he groaned at this. Then, I pulled away and laughed.

"Who's the serious one now?" I said, as I ground onto his hips.

"Bella, please. Don't tease me like that," Edward groaned.

"What ever do you mean, Edward?" I teased, and I started to get up, but then immediately his arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I could feel his hard on against my back side.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" he growled. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And he aggressively forced me on the bed, soon hovering above me.

He started kissing up and down my neck. I lost all control when he swirled his hot tongue below my ear. He knew damn well that was my weak spot. And we'd only hooked up once! I moaned so loudly and felt wetness pool below.

"Edward. No fair," I managed to get out, as his tongue traveled down my neck.

I felt him smile against my neck.

I ground my hips up towards him, earning a groan. "Edward, please," I begged.

He went up to my ear again, this time whispering his sexy husky voice into it. "What, Bella? Tell me what you want."

I almost fucking came right there. "Fuck me, Edward."

That's all it took for him to practically rip my shirt off. I smiled. He wanted this just as much as I did.

This time he expertly handled my jeans and I fumbled with his. We both were in our underwear, with him feeling how wet I was for him, and me feeling how hard he was for me.

I ground myself into him once more. "You are going to kill me, Bella," he grunted.

On that note, I removed his boxers, taking in his cock with my eyes yet again. It was just so big. And…perfect.

He removed my bra and underwear and mumbled the word condom, trying to get up but I pulled him back onto me.

"I'm on birth control. And I need to feel you fill me." Whoa, Bella! Where the hell did that come from?

He immediately slammed into me and I moaned so loud, everyone in the apartment complex surely heard me. He pounded up and down at such a fast pace, I tried to hold on to whatever I could, but I felt like putty in his hands.

"Bella you feel so good around me…so tight, so warm…and wet."

I moaned, "Only for you Edward."

We both almost fucking lost control there. I could feel it.

I lowered his mouth onto mine and we shared hot, searing kisses. He swallowed every moan that I had, as I did the same for him. I started to move along with him, trying not to put all of the work on him. I didn't want to be getting the most pleasure with this. His fingers found my wetness and circled my clit. And then, I was gone, screaming his name like no one probably has before.

I felt him shoot his hot goodness into me and eventually, we were both panting. He pulled out of me and I nearly jumped into his arms. I traced patterns onto his godly chest and almost wanted to cry. This moment was just so perfect. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

He was fiddling with my hair and skin in gentle caresses and he kissed me on the forehead before leaning down to whisper in my ear:

"Best. Sex. Ever."

---

A/N: There's the physical aspect yet again, but don't worry, Bella will get her "emotional level". Review, please&thankyouuu !

**xoxo, B.**


End file.
